


bet on losing dogs

by Aquariusgarbag



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Edging, Hair Pulling, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love, dumbasses with feelings, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquariusgarbag/pseuds/Aquariusgarbag
Summary: Sebastian doesn’t think about it.





	bet on losing dogs

My baby, my baby  
You're my baby, say it to me  
Baby, my baby  
Tell your baby that I'm your baby

— I bet on losing dogs, Mitski

Sebastian knew that what he wanted to happen with Anthony wasn’t going to happen.  
So he didn’t think about it, honestly. 

He valued his friendship with Anthony so much, that was one of the reasons he wasn’t going to risk it for something he knew was a lost cause. It was rare to connect this much with a coworker, Seb knew. Besides the Covenant cast, he wasn’t this close to any of his costars, a coffee here, a dinner there, maybe show up to support a project every now and then, but not the real bond, the real friendship he and Anthony had.

And it was even rarer for him to connect so instantly with another person. It normally took him a while to come out of his shell, to not be so quiet, act so standoffish, but with Anthony it was instantaneous. They hadn’t really had any time together on the Winter Soldier set, but as soon as they were paired together on press tour it was like they’d known each other for years. It was like a ray of sunshine in the shitstorm that was a press tour. Sebastian was able to act like the person he wanted to be, funny and irreverent and confident.

Anthony was just so magnetic, so charming, so big hearted. He’d made Sebastian feel special and outgoing and gooey inside.

So Sebastian wasn’t going to give that up.

So he though about it. Thinking about it didn’t hurt anything.

Thought about Anthony complimenting his hair. 

Thought about Anthony touching it casually, then going farther, running his hands through it. Petting him sweetly and condescendingly like a dog. Tugging on it playfully, saying some dumb joke but then seeing what he’s doing to Sebastian. He’d pull on it gently and then not so gently. Pulling him down by the hair, right down to Anthony’s waiting erection. Anthony would be able to tell how much Seb wanted it without him having to say it.

Sebastian thought about taking Anthony in his mouth, just shy kitten licks at first and then just as Anthony gets frustrated swallowing him down to the hilt. Making Anthony groan way back in his throat. And then Anthony would pull him off by the hair, tell him to take it easy but Seb wouldn’t, couldn’t, was so hungry for it, he’d dive right back in and the hand in his hair would hurt. And when Anthony pulls him off again, he’d be a mess of spit and tears, but he wouldn’t care, would beg Anthony to please, please fuck his face, please Jesus Christ. Finally Anthony would see how much he needed, needed Anthony and do it, give it to him, fuck him with abandon. Until Seb was crying and drooling and not worried about anything. He’d make Anthony feel so good, make him need it too. Anthony would come all over his face, mark him. Seb would be on the floor covered in his friend’s come.

Anthony would walk away, and even in his fantasy Sebastian feared he wouldn’t come back. Anthony would though, he’d come back with a warm washcloth and wipe Sebastian down, wouldn’t comment on how fucking disgusting he looked. How disgusting he was. Anthony would be sweet to him as he cleaned him up, he’d call Seb sweet kiss him as he worked. And then Sebastian would be clean and Anthony would call him beautiful and run is fingers though Sebastian’s hair again.

So he thought about it a lot. 

As long as he didn’t act on it, it was fine. He was fine.

 

He thought about Anthony complimenting his eyes. 

Looking into them and saying something dumb like “these eyes let me know I’m home” or “these eyes are the best blue eyes, much better than Chris Hemsworth’s eyes.” He thought about Anthony looking at him, really looking at him. Looking deep into his eyes and then getting a little closer, just leaning in a little and kissing him. And it’s electric. Seb’s whole body shivers with it, and Anthony feels it and holds him tighter. 

Then Anthony gently lies him down and undresses him slowly. They’re both quiet. No joking this time. Anthony’s not saying anything, just giving him a reassuring kiss before pulling them apart to remove a piece of clothing. Coming back to giving him another kiss. Again and again and again until they’re both naked. He feels warm and cared for lying on his bed—or now lately in his imagination a $5000 couch with cashmere blankets—and Anthony just keeps kissing him for what feels like hours until he’s so worked up he could die. He can feel Anthony’s erection on his thigh, tries to caress it, but Anthony stops him by pinning his wrists over his head. Sebastian whimpers, sounds pathetic to his own ears.

Only then does Anthony reach for the lube and begins the agonizingly slow process of working him open. Seb thinks about Anthony opening him up like he’s something precious, like he has ‘FRAGILE: handle with care’ stamped on his ass. In these fantasies it’s been a while, and he tells Anthony so—or better yet it’s his first time, and Anthony says “you’ve been waiting for me, baby? That’s my good boy” and Sebastian whites out for a second. 

Anthony starts by just circling his hole slowly with a lubed finger, until Seb is begging for Anthony to put it in him, please, please and eventually Anthony takes pity on him and does. That sends another shock up Seb’s spine, like lightning this time, he feels lucky and like he’s about to die. He writhes around and Anthony pins him down again, this time by the hip. It makes his belly and his heart feel warm, warm and comfortable in way his real first time (an awkward fling with a frat bro) doesn’t.

Anthony sticks another finger in him, oh so gently, oh so slowly. Sebastian’s has grown even more inarticulate then normal. Seb has two of Anthony’s beautiful, talented fingers inside him! It’s amazing. It’s perfect. It feels too full and not full enough all at once. He’s making embarrassing sounds that mean “Please put your dick in me, Anthony.” Anthony magically understands Seb’s made up language and does. 

Anthony goes all the way in in one fluid motion and Sebastian’s comes just from that. Anthony chuckles a little, not unkindly, and rubs the come into Sebastian’s stomach, then he moves lower and, unkindly, plays with Seb’s spent, over sensitive cock. Now he’s done being gentle and begins to fuck into Sebastian in earnest. He maneuvers Sebastian’s legs until he’s bent double and thrust and thrusts and thrusts until Seb is hard again. Anthony would be just as worked up, would look at Seb like he was a pitcher of lemonade and Anthony was a cartoon character on a desert island. He would go crazy, would be able to go at him like he couldn’t with his wife or any girls from the club. And Sebastian would take it like a champ, would be so good for him. Sebastian thought about Anthony coming in him and could almost feel it.

Seb thought about that.

What Sebastian refused to think about was much worse.

He refused to think about ever, ever, ever telling Anthony how he felt.


End file.
